About “どんな/どのような/どういう/どうゆう/どういった感じですか”
About “どんな/どのような/どういう/どうゆう/どういった感じですか” STT: About “どんな/どのような/どういう/どうゆう/どういった感じですか”. e.g. 英語を流暢に話せなかった始めはどんな感じでしたか? 1 英語を流暢に話せなかった始めはどのような感じでしたか? 1 英語を流暢に話せなかった始めはどういう感じでしたか? 1 英語を流暢に話せなかった始めはどうゆう感じでしたか? 1 英語を流暢に話せなかった始めはどういった感じですか? 1 e.g. ハワイで運転するのはどんな感じですか? 2 ハワイで運転するのはどのような感じですか? 2 ハワイで運転するのはどういう感じでしたか? 2 ハワイで運転するのはどうゆう感じでしたか? 2 ハワイで運転するのはどういった感じですか? 2 e.g. 新しいマネージャーになるのはどんな感じですか? 3 新しいマネージャーになるのはどのような感じですか? 3 新しいマネージャーになるのはどういう感じでしたか? 3 新しいマネージャーになるのはどうゆう感じでしたか? 3 新しいマネージャーになるのはどういった感じですか? 3 e.g. 目が見えないことはどんな感じですか? 4 目が見えないことはどのような感じですか? 4 目が見えないことはどういう感じでしたか? 4 目が見えないことはどうゆう感じでしたか? 4 目が見えないことはどういった感じですか? 4 What is the difference between “~どんな感じですか” and “~どのような感じですか” and “~どういう感じでしたか” and “~どうゆう感じでしたか” and “~どういった感じですか”? In terms of meaning, nuance and literary language/colloquial language, if there are differences, please tell me. Any help would be appreciated. 1 “What was it like not being able to speak English fluently at first?” or “What’s it like not being able to speak English fluently at first?” Clearly, there was a mistake in writing the tenses. 2 “What is it like driving in Hawaii?” or “What’s it like driving in Hawaii?” Clearly, there was a mistake in writing the tenses. 3 “What is it like being a new manager?” or “What’s it like being a new manager?” Clearly, there was a mistake in writing the tenses. 4 “What is it like being blind?” or “What’s it like being blind?” Clearly, there was a mistake in writing the tenses. ---- Answer #1: What is the difference between “~どんな感じですか” and “~どのような感じですか” and “~どういう感じでしたか” and “~どうゆう感じでしたか” and “~どういった感じですか”? They are the same to me. They change with the temperature. Supplementary Comments: I am sorry. I forgot to post links to the sites. Here they are. https://detail.chiebukuro.yahoo.co.jp/qa/question_detail/q10159348340 https://detail.chiebukuro.yahoo.co.jp/qa/question_detail/q1137057676 Again, I am sorry. Gratitude Comments: Because they seem to be the same to me too, I did some research on the subject and found the following sites. According to the first site, “The fact is that どうゆうこと is demanding a reason. The fact is that どんなこと is demanding an explanation. Nevertheless, both reasons and explanations are similar things.” According to the second site, “The lexical meaning is exactly the same for all four. If you compel me to illustrate the differences in nuance from situations where they're actually used, it is probably around the level that you would call For ‘どんな人’ and ‘どのような人’, ‘どのような人’ is a more polite choice of words, but their meanings are exactly the same. In comparison to the ways of asking ‘どういう人’ and ‘どういった人’, there is a nuance where you are asking about . There is a nuance where you are asking どんな人 is their visual impression, such as whether they are tall, whether they are fat and how their physical appearance is. For ‘どういう人’ and ‘どういった人’, their politeness is also exactly the same. While ‘どんな人’ is asking , there is a nuance where ‘どういう人’ and ‘どういった人’ is asking that person’s such as ‘What have you done so far?’, ‘What kind of lifestyle have you lived?’ and ‘What is he doing now?’ However, the thing is that this will turn out this way if you emphasize the differences, and there are also cases where they are actually used in exactly the same way.” I am told that “どうゆう” is a malapropism. Then again, it is easier to say “ゆう” than “いう”, isn’t it? My conclusion is that I can choose “～どんな感じですか” or “～どのような感じですか” or “～どういう感じでしたか”. Anyway, thank you very much for your answer! ---- Answer #2: This is very difficult even for native Japanese people. If I venture to say, どうゆう感じでしたか? is a malapropism. どう言う感じですか? We pronounce ゆう as you, but stating iu is formal. どうゆう is a mistake. In literary language, どのような is polite and you can also use it for the formal contents of a letter. You can write, “どのような作用機序ではたらくのかを調べる。” 1 in investigation reports and the like, but if どういう作用 or どんな作用 is written, it will not be a formal feeling anymore. どういった作用で winds up being usable, but formally, it will probably be corrected to どのような, I dare say. It is very likely here. The meanings that are used are almost the same, and maybe there is also a matter of preference, and there is the fact that I personally do not use this at this time, but they are so similar that teaching them grammatically and semantically is close to impossible. This can be hard to use in the course of the flow in conversations and contents of letters before and after because it is somehow decided, but you cannot understand if you do not look at them on an individual basis. If 日本でタクシーの運転手をしているあなたが 2 comes before it: ハワイで運転するのはどんな感じですか? sounds the most right to me. I can use ハワイで運転するのはどのような感じですか? or ハワイで運転するのはどういう感じでしたか?, but 日本でタクシーの運転手をしているあなたが，ハワイで運転するのはどういった感じですか? is a little different from the above. For this last one, it looks like there is some intention of the questioner that looks like a slightly negative nuance is included that looks like, basically, you had better not drive for some reason. It is a nuance to a degree that I instantly think in a conversation?, but if you choose the characters, you will feel a little change, I dare say. 1 “I will investigate what kind of action mechanism it works by.” 2 “You who acts as a taxi driver in Japan.” Gratitude Comments: I did some research on the subject and found the following sites. https://detail.chiebukuro.yahoo.co.jp/qa/question_detail/q10159348340 https://detail.chiebukuro.yahoo.co.jp/qa/question_detail/q1137057676 According to the first site, “The fact is that どうゆうこと is demanding a reason. The fact is that どんなこと is demanding an explanation. Nevertheless, both reasons and explanations are similar things.” According to the second site, “The lexical meaning is exactly the same for all four. If you compel me to illustrate the differences in nuance from situations where they're actually used, it is probably around the level that you would call For ‘どんな人’ and ‘どのような人’, ‘どのような人’ is a more polite choice of words, but their meanings are exactly the same. In comparison to the ways of asking ‘どういう人’ and ‘どういった人’, there is a nuance where you are asking about . There is a nuance where you are asking どんな人 is their visual impression, such as whether they are tall, whether they are fat and how their physical appearance is. For ‘どういう人’ and ‘どういった人’, their politeness is also exactly the same. While ‘どんな人’ is asking , there is a nuance where ‘どういう人’ and ‘どういった人’ is asking that person’s such as ‘What have you done so far?’, ‘What kind of lifestyle have you lived?’ and ‘What is he doing now?’ However, the thing is that this will turn out this way if you emphasize the differences, and there are also cases where they are actually used in exactly the same way.” I agree that “どうゆう” is a malapropism. But if we take into consideration that “ゆう” is easier to say than “いう”, it’s no wonder that things like these happen. It has become clear that “どんな” is an abbreviation of “どのような”. Hence, it follows that “どのような” is literary language and “どんな” is colloquial language. Instances of “どういった感じですか” seem to be rare, but if there is a negative nuance, that would explain why, wouldn’t it? I am sorry for miswriting my examples. I am thinking of being careful about it from now on. I suppose that this is very difficult even for native Japanese people, but I think that you did me the favour of doing a good job explaining it. Thank you very much for your answer! Source * https://okwave.jp/qa/q9675844.html Other Language * 「どんな・どのような・どういう・どうゆう・どういった感じですか」について Category:Differences